


If I Had to Sacrifice You, It Would Go a Little Bit Like This...

by Noid



Category: Fear & Hunger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, F/M, Foreplay, Incest, Mentions of self-harm, Oral, Rough Sex, Smut, Stabbing, abuse mention, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	If I Had to Sacrifice You, It Would Go a Little Bit Like This...

The cursed academy for "excelling youth" was far, far behind them. Instead of the dry pages of library books and constant lectures filling up the dusty air of an old classroom, the twins had set course for leaving the accursed temple of black magic. They had already been prepared to leave the towering disaster, prepped by their mentors for the real world that was filled with aching despair and heartache. They had already challenged one another and Enki, the frailest twin, had forced out due to his weakness.

He had returned for the only person in his life that even remotely cared for his skin and, hand-in-hand, they took off together with the black tower burning like a dark oak campfire. They were to, now, forever remain hidden from the world that saw them now as murderers in many, many ways. They could walk with the living and summon the dead, speak in tongues of Latin and forgotten Greek and call upon deities with the magic that ran through their veins. Their gifts made them hated, their blood was said to also run as black as the devil's eyes and no one would listen to them. Their parents were long since deceased and their companions, mentors and old colleagues were now burning alive.

Fingers intertwined as they were swallowed up by the thick forest, they knew they had only one another to keep them company. They were each other's lifeline now and that was forever how it would be now.

* * *

Thunder clapped in the distance, roaring only seconds afterward with a raging wind snapping off twigs and stirring up the weak shutters of the old hotel room. Stormclouds had already passed over, darkening the room and trying to lick up the remaining oil light that was left in the tiny candle that was on the nearby desk. It was the only thing that gave the room any light but neither one cared if it would go out or stayed lit. 

In fact, they didn't care at all about who saw them nor what happened during the storm and if anyone even heard them. Besides, the couple a few doors down didn't obviously care that much as they had both heard the distinct moaning. After that, they hadn't wasted time in setting up the room for both Sylvian and Gro-goroth. 

Symbols were designed along the room with white paint, written with steady, practiced fingers. Enki was starting to finish the final circle of the symbol of Gro-goroth when his sister completely distracted him by kneeling in front of him and lifting up his robes up to his hips. The cold air touching his bare feet and legs nearly made him jump and he immediately casted a sharp glare down to her. Stone-colored eyes looked up at him, pupils dilating as she passed him the slightest smirk on thin lips.

"What?" Her voice, usually soft and accompanied with a hiss between her teeth, was lower than usual in a hushed whisper. Gloved, skinny fingers traced over the linen undergarments and he simply sighed and looked back up. Fingers flicked delicately to the side and traced upwards, perfecting the circle just as soon as her mouth found its way between his legs. Her hot breath hit him and his knees quivered. It forced him to lean against the wall, hands spreading to try and avoid the wet paint that still coated his hands.

The dark priest sighed and glanced down to his sister. "Ishtar, you couldn't wait until we had washed up?"

Her mouth popped off of him and she stood up, pushing into him. "Well, I could but-"

"But you didn't," he retorted, only to receive a swift kiss on the mouth. 

Washing their hands was discreet and kept clean. Fresh scars were washed with care in a tiny bucket of collected rain water from downstairs. With only a few stares given to them as they washed up, having no explanation for washing off and refilling up the grimy bucket from the nearby well, they stalked back upstairs. Once Enki had shut the door behind him and used a hand to lock it tight, he could feel his sister running her hands through his hair, pulling the tresses out of his face to see his expression better. Even now, they could still hear soft moans coming from the distant room.

She smiled but she spoke in a command. "I'm on top this time." And she moved him, face first and without warning, onto the bed. He could smell the dust of the used straw mattress and there was clear potential for mold. Nothing unusual but he decided to not pay attention to it as he turned onto his back, addressing the woman climbing on top of him without delay.

"And what makes you think I should listen to you?" His hands, defying her demand for dominating in the bedroom, gripped the bottom of her robes and yanked them up over her knees as soon as she adjusted over his hips. She scarcely made a noise and, instead of going against him, followed with his actions by arcing her back and bending forward, arms up over her head to let the cloth come free from her. Platinum blond hair fell back onto the sheets and she seemed to have no problem teasing him. Fingers ran through her hair that traveled down to her hips and she stretched back upwards with a roll of her body. It made him almost grit his teeth but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction yet.

"I didn't think you would. Even if you don't, it doesn't matter to me because I will be fighting you all the same. But don't you think you should take a break from being "on top" all the time?" Ishtar lifted herself up onto her knees, giving her room to pull up on his own robes. 

Ishtar could trace every scar on his body. Some of it was from abuse, others it was from fighting, even others were self-inflicted and, finally, she could see the ones that had healed up. Blood magic paid a price, but in comparison to the other scars that would never heal? The ones to summon the arcana had already healed up properly unlike the ones he had hid away from the world. Just like she had. 

She brought one of his hands to her mouth once his robes had been dropped to the floor. Dry lips, though sweet, kissed at his fingers as he spoke again. "No. I prefer it. Even if I was with a man, I would prefer being above."

Ishtar smiled and dragged her hips across his. She could see him grit his teeth. "You mean, like _this_ "top" or do you mean dominating?" Enki sighed and smacked her thigh, but she laughed against the pain of it. It was worth it to tease him. 

"You know which one I mean," he muttered, staring up at her. 

The candlelight made her pretty, with her larger pupils, the glow to her otherwise dreary skintone. Her linen top kept her breasts concealed rather well but that was also because of how thin she was. She still had more muscle mass than him, but it was probably her hips that gave her the most weight, particularly for childbirth. 

His sister was fair. She was not gorgeous, so she was not pretty with her gaunt, hungry face. There were dark, tired circles under her eyes but the way she let her tight-lipped mouth upturn just enough to show him what she was thinking, it made her come through as something else other than an unattractive woman. The way she kissed at his rough knuckles and then traced her lips along his ragged scars, there was something else to her that was more than just her outer beauty. There was more that he could see and it was pleasant to see her in this warm light, nearly bare and completely comfortable in his presence. 

There was silence in the room now as she let her eyes close, her lips scarcely making a sound over his skin. Thunder rumbled again, lightning streaking through the sky. The white light was a cold texture against the room in comparison to the slight light from the nearby, age-old desk that barely held their minuscule belongings.

Ishtar eventually laid against her brother, pressing her lips up along his neck. His arms came up around her, not looking for an embrace but, rather, to encourage her. His hands slipped up through her hair, pushing it all back and out of her face. Out of habit, he began to wrap the thin tresses around his knuckles before her hand came up. She squeezed delicately at his wrist and he let go.

"Just because you damage _your _hair doesn't mean you can do that to mine," she stated, setting her forearms on his chest and letting her fingers roam along his jawline. 

Enki rolled his eyes just before he felt her mouth on his skin, hot and heavy. He gave in a little, letting himself relax into the thin sheets of woven cotton as Ishtar worked her own magic. Everytime he shifted, she'd use her own body strength to force him down more against the bed, her own weight against him just like their last sparring match. He could feel her legs shifting wider little by little as she nipped at his skin. It was only a matter of time before she relented and put to use the ritualistic symbols that were laden around the room.

Once his skin at his throat had become tender to her soft teething, licking and kissing, she suddenly bit down. There was no warning as she began to thrust her teeth into his neck, finding no trouble in doing so. 

He hissed through his own teeth, his heart twisting in his chest as he gripped her hips. Ishtar was ruthless, really. Her fingers curled and her nails dug into his chest. He reciprocated, letting his nails dig into her hips before he was raking his fingers up her back. There was a shudder in her body and she dug her teeth into his sensitive collarbone. 

These were minutes of scratching and biting. Moans were few and far between as masochism did not run through their bodies. Only sadism did to appease the gods with their blood or another's blood. The only time they moaned during this fierce biting spree was when she dipped her hips down and he brought his own up. Thin linen was the only thing separating what they wanted and, for now, they would keep it like that. They would deliberately deprive themselves of a release for an extremely long time, just to keep the foreplay alive and making sure their offerings to the Old Ones was acclaimed properly. 

Ishtar, finally, pulled back from his bruising neck. For a moment, she could see just how frail her brother was, with his paling skin that was bruising as easily as a poor peach. She could see reddened marks of each individual teeth mark and every spot she had suckled at was turning purple. His mouth was open for breath and his nails had left equally angry, scarlet markings up her back. She didn't particularly mind, either.

The woman moved deliberately slowly on his hips, turning her back to him and rolling her body into his own. There was friction. They could both feel it in their core each time one moved. He was heavily aroused and they could both barely feel the sweet ecstasy of a connection between them. She could hear him breathe through his teeth, trying to keep his control within him. She could understand that, but she would have to torture them both further as she rolled her body. Two hands tucked up behind her head then under her hair, pushing each strand over her left shoulder. Seconds later, those same hands came up to her back, unclasping the flimsy straps that concealed her breasts. 

Enki sucked in another breath between his teeth, looking at the angry marks on her back and the thick scars on her spine. It made him sit up and reach forward with one hand, letting his fingers gingerly trace down the thick, healed tissue. 

He could remember the lashings she had received after she had failed to kill her brother. She had given him mercy and he did the same. Neither one had been able to kill one another. Both of them had been punished for their inability to sacrifice the life of another. Seeing these markings on her back fueled him with rage but, all the same, he leaned forward and began to delicately place kisses on the back of her neck, down to between her shoulders. And she let him shift their positions, letting him sit on his knees. Ishtar leaned back into his chest as his arms came up.

Calloused, scarred thumbs traced down her stomach and along her thin sternum. Her palm-sized breasts were also scarred but, granted, not as heavily as her back. Out of fear of being turned into a plaything for another man or woman, she had removed her sensitive nipples, leaving a blooming scar on each breast. It used to make his stomach churn but, now, he simply accepted it. 

His hands gently grasped at her chest and rolled his palms over the sensitive flesh. It made her lean back against him, her head rolling onto one of his shoulders. Enki snuck in that moment to tease her neck in return, biting hard and licking at the sensitive skin. 

Ishtar flinched and hissed as his grip turned hard, one dipping between her legs to cup her core. The heat was almost unbearable on them both but with him touching her like this, she almost gave into the want to use his hand to her advantage. But they had to wait. They had to as it would make it all the more worthwhile and it would leave them wanting each other for hours. 

Her hands snapped up, her fingers winding through his hair and beginning to tug like she was riding a horse. She shifted her body off of his hand and more onto his lap, forcing him back more onto the bed and onto at least one hand that could no longer keep itself between her wet thighs. It was more than likely what she wanted, Enki believed, just particularly to make sure she didn't relent to the feeling of pleasure that they hadn't experienced in long months, especially after the stress of the academy.

Scarred hands clung tightly to her thighs as she moved into him and against him. She teased him with how she presented herself. Each time Ishtar's hips rolled, her hands were above her head, stretching her chest and showing off her collarbones. With one move of her body, she stimulated them both and provided more of herself specifically for him, just for this moment. Her fingers combed through her unruly locks, sweeping them over her angled shoulders and along her chest. She purposefully bit her lips, whispered his name with the tone of a succubus and then ran her palms over her neck. 

He was starting to unable to take it anymore. Digging his nails into her skin only elicited excited sighs from her and it got him nowhere near what he wanted. His craving was there, applying pressure the longer they performed and it was making him impatient. 

Ishtar leaned forward, pressing her hands down on his biceps. 

"I'm sorry, brother," she moaned, "but you and I will both have to bear with it for a little while longer."

He swallowed and cursed himself for gasping a little. "For power."

"And for lust," she whispered, pressing into his body now to throw her lips over his.

There was a faint taste of iron as they held onto one another, hips arcing for more friction as heat began to roll through their bodies. It was lust at its finest. The feeling mimicked silk, warmed by fire, brushing over their bodies. It stole every breath they took and stayed with each breath they shared, each tug on their hair and how many times their saliva mixed. He took in everything that he could to that moment as heat pooled between their legs, her soft body intertwined with his own and she pressed into him. Even as she pulled back to suckle at his neck, trying to pin him down by applying her strength to his arms, he could feel that this was more than what a brothel could ever hold. It was better than opium that flooded the veins, left the face flushed and tongue lolling in the mouth. 

Suddenly, Ishtar's body stopped. Her lips pulled back and she sat up. He knew why and he held himself back with a small growl. Stoney eyes looked down at him, filled with rich desire. Her lips were pulled up into a smirk and a single lock was stuck onto her lower lip, accenting her jawline. She was out of breath and it showed.

"Well, shall we get to the main course?"

And then they stood up. Remaining undergarments were dropped onto the sigils. Once his was removed, he noticed the glint of an unsheathed sword. It was a heavy item, that of which eventually landed among the sheets of the bed that was clearly in need of being remade. They would deal with that later.

Bare and loving, Ishtar turned to him once he finished and wrapped her arms around Enki's neck, quickly applying a kiss to his bruising throat. "Do youuuu need some attention down there?"

A crash of thunder startled them both before he could answer her teasing question. The candle on the desk fluttered once and then snuffed out. All that was left was the glint of rain on the window outside and he could scarcely see their reflections. 

"No. We'll save it for the next round."

He could see her slight smile for a moment before her weight shifted. In an instant, she hopped up onto him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and letting her legs hook around his hips. He rolled his eyes but caught her all the time, holding her to take her back over to the cheap bed. 

"You still have quite a bit of energy," he muttered, sitting with her still clinging to him like a happy cat.

"Mhmmm," she purred, applying soft kisses up his neck. "You know it takes a lot to tire me out, brother."

The depths of the darkness hid his slight smile before the tender mood melted away. All they had to do was shift their hips and they were together. Proper sighs and moans filled the crevices of the room. Ishtar's nails raked down his back and he tipped his head back in near ecstasy. 

Enki did not take it slow. He wanted in as deeply as he could go. Ishtar didn't mind as she pushed her mouth against his. It muffled their moans slightly but it didn't do much against the pitch in her throat that she gained. Despite her years of being a silent child, just like he was, she was extremely noisy in bed. Perhaps it was because she knew it got him off faster, to hear her squeal and feel her writhe in the same pleasure he was giving.

With her back against the wall, he pushed into her hard. The rain and thunder muffled the noises of intercourse but, if they really wanted to, he was certain that they could get louder with lewd words and equally lewd noises that came from aroused sex. 

Ishtar let one hand tug at his hair, her mouth whispering his name and desire against his own. Her free hand searched on the bedsheets, fingers trembling with each grind. Silver gleamed in the slight light as he let his eyes open and drift. He knew what it was for and that didn't stop him. It hadn't before and it shouldn't know when they would hit their peak soon. With how she was barely able to say syllables, he was thinking she was the same. 

The tip of it aligned behind his back, cold and sharp. He slowed his pace, letting her adjust and focus.

White, hot pain woke them both up from their delirium of lust. The smell of iron bloomed and he gasped, nails moving to dig at the walls. Steel slipped through his flesh in segments, all the way until she pulled it against his back and through her belly. Ishtar stayed as still as possible afterwards, save for her breath as they both adjusted to the aggravating, awakening pain. 

Shivers ran up and down their bodies, a connection pooling in the back of their minds. Images flashed in their heads; rivers ran red, forests were trampled and men were dying under a fiery rage that was that of a barbarian. Wars waged like bonfires and, accompanying them, were centuries of history that was forgotten when men lost their humanity and raised their pitchforks.

Enki hissed. "I need to pull back. Are you ready?"

He felt her nod and he snapped his body back. No longer was it sweat that helped them stick together but the bonding of blood. As he set a hand on the blade, moving to tug it out of her first and out of his back, she giggled weakly.

"I think it's in the bed, too."

"It better not be, or it will be hell to remove."

And he began to shove it through him and out of her. Curses filtered out and she used her slender fingers to reach up and help push it the rest of the way through. Segment by segment, inch by inch- until the bastard blade clattered to the floor. 

There was silence between them until she spoke. "Can I finally-?"

He didn't let her finish as he pulled away from her, moving to lay on the bed. "Yes, yes. I won't go easy on you, though."

Two hands firmly grasped her hips and helped her move. Before she could even properly adjust to her new position, his tongue was flicking up against her clit. Now, she got quiet, moans caught in her throat before she had even gotten to what _she _had wanted. He took that time to explore her and make her melt as his tongue flattened. He let his neck turn and his tongue slipped into her core, letting their once-combined heat drip onto his tongue and chin. The smell was heady, but he could push through it. It smelled better than gore anyway.

Ishtar's hips started to move in rhythm with his tongue, especially on the tiny nub just outside of her heat. Once a rhythm was established, she leaned forward and took him into her mouth, going slowly along the head with a quick tongue and sloppy mouth-work. Because of just that, he wondered if he could have rolled his eyes back into his skull to see his potential halo. 

The heat progressed rapidly, coming back tenfold despite the pain and iron that they pushed out with each movement. Already she began to dig her nails into his thighs. Enki decided to show her how he felt and merely wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her to his mouth and letting her grind as she pleased. And she did, pulling away from him to gasp and breathe until she hit. 

Her entire body responded to the climax. Her back arched, she mewled his name and her hips snapped into his tongue, riding it out until she was clearly sitting on cloud nine. Even in her blissful state, however, she surprised him by sitting on his hips again, sliding him back into her and riding him. 

The man was worried that she potentially wanted to conceive a child but he knew she had her reasons. If a child could even be properly had, they would kill it before it could reach the stage of a proper fetus. Her body was also not suited for childbirth, for she would die quickly before the infant even remained ten hours outside of the womb. And he knew very well that she did not want children, for they could only take care of themselves and only themselves. Everyone else came second.

It took only a little more of her heat on him before he was bucking his hips into her as hard as he could, her name falling from his mouth with each moan that he finally couldn't hold back. He didn't need to see her to know that she was easily getting off on the noise and desperation alone, fingers still toying with her sensitive heat until he broke. Enki desperately pushed into her, gasping uselessly until she was pressing into him, smothering his lips in a sweet kiss of her own, that of which tasted of his own musk. 

This wasn't the last time that they would have sex in that room. It was easy to tell as she began snapping her hips against him, forcing him into a nearly mindless happiness as they clung to one another.

"I love you," she muttered, "brother."

He gave a quick huff of a laugh before he softly kissed her cheek. "And I love you too. Should we ever be separated, then Hell will learn to fear us."

Her lips pressed against his forehead, satiated despite the growing need.

For now, all was perfect. For now, it was just them.

For now.


End file.
